Before Smoldering Out
by Painted Ys
Summary: Bilbo wakes up in Laketown with memories of a future he would rather avoid. So to get an edge in the upcoming battle, Bilbo strikes a deal with Smaug, completely unsuspecting of the heartbreak it will inflict on Thorin. (AU - canon divergence, soulmates, mild slash, more warnings inside, cross-posted on AO3)


Lately I've been inspired by Smaug and Toothless, so I really wanted a fiction where the last great dragon fights in BOFA. That's my only reason for writing this to be honest… It's also my exam period and procrastination is kind of my thing because having your birthday in January is a depressing student affair in the UK.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its associated characters. Obviously.

**Warnings**: Typos and grammar, OOC, language, war, author ignorance (because wiki only takes you so far), mix and match of book and movies, very improbable storyline

**Notes**: The story will be completed no later than June, depending on whether or not I add a third chapter with Thorin's point of view from beginning to end, focusing on events Bilbo only mentions or isn't present at, as well as an epilogue. If there's no third chapter, the story will be finished much sooner.

The chapter title is a poem by Robert Frost, and that lines spoken in _italics_ between Smaug and Bilbo are taken directly from the book (if I have missed something, please let me know). Like in the book, Azog died in the Battle of Azanulbizar in TA 2799 and Bolg is his son, meaning wargs, not Azog, chased the company up into the trees after the goblin caves.

The entire story will be revised when it's completed because I want to smooth out some transitions and dialogue, but I promised to post it today, so please have mercy on me.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Road Not Taken<strong>

_Mahal did not know what the Children of Ilúvatar would be like, so he made the Dwarves strong and unyielding to brave out adversity. To counterpoise, the Dwarf heart was made to burn hot like a furnace, completely devoted to One. With a One, Dwarves could experience love like Mahal loved his spouse:_

_unquestioned,_

_unchallenged,_

_and irrevocable._

Bilbo startled into awareness, instantly panicked and, in hindsight, didn't know whether to be impressed or spooked by himself. It was slightly disconcerting to see Kíli holding down his left leg and Fíli holding down the other, while Dwalin and Óin were apparently wrestling with one arm each.

"Bilbo, lad, you need to calm down. You're safe here." Òin's authoritative voice seeped into his brain and Bilbo realised that all of his limbs were still flailing, involuntarily and quite ineffectively, against his four companions. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he let his head fall back onto whatever he was using as a pillow and tried his best to relax his entire body.

After a few seconds of careful assessment, all four dwarves slowly let up the pressure on his limbs. As reality truly registered, Bilbo just stared. At Fíli. At Kíli. At the both of them. Alive. Had he just had the most horrifyingly real nightmare in his life? He couldn't have… It was hard for him to decide, to find obvious errors in his dream to distinguish it as such. There had been whole armies at the gate of the Lonely Mountain, followed by bloodshed, screaming, a feeling of terror that had pierced his very soul. Bilbo had seen the dragon, the Arkenstone, the armies, the corpses… had attended funerals. The funeral of Durin's line. And he had seen the One Ring, seen what it had done to his dearest nephew, and his heart had wept. Then Bilbo jolted with the realisation that he had yet to see Thorin after waking up, and he quenched the sudden onset of dread that almost drowned him.

"Thorin?" Bilbo croaked with a parched throat, looking at Dwalin inquisitively, expecting him to know these things because Dwalin was nothing if not very serious about getting Thorin back on the throne, alive, and thus kept a watchful eye on anything that lived and breathed around the dwarf king within a mile radius. Dwalin, looking surprisingly tense from Bilbo's point of view, couldn't stop the slight tilt of his head or hide the quick look he shared with Óin. The medic just softened his expression further as he helped Bilbo up into a sitting position. Only when the hobbit was sipping from an offered glass of water did Óin reply: "Thorin is in a meeting with the Master of Laketown, together with the rest of the company. He will visit you as soon as he can."

Kíli started shuffling on the spot and supplied Bilbo with some much-needed context: "You took quite a tumble inside the barrel and must've hit your head. You were unconscious when we pulled you out, even though Óin couldn't find any obvious head wounds." Bilbo nodded, but before he could ask for an elaboration, Kíli's expression lightened a bit as he added: "You've missed some interesting meetings while you were unconscious."

Bilbo snorted. Feelings were welling up inside of him, all the pictures in his mind that felt so much like memories were jumbled, and he had to close his eyes from the onslaught of anguish. He knew things. Like exactly what kind of interesting meetings he had supposedly missed. Bilbo knew forbidden things. Things no one was supposed to know, but he couldn't disregard it now that he was aware. Everyone was alive. Every single one of them. And if that was supposed to be their future, he could change it and keep them alive. They would be prepared for the war. Bilbo could save people. Save Thorin, Fíli and Kíli.

Bilbo tried to blink away tears, but failed rather spectacularly judging by how Dwalin politely looked away to give him privacy. The seasoned warrior cleared his throat awkwardly as he moved around the bed and towards the door. "Get well, ya hear? We're leavin' for Erebor in two days. Don't wanna lose our burglar so close to the mountain," he said gruffly. Bilbo could only nod, thoroughly touched by the obvious concern the moody warrior showed as he threw Bilbo a searching look over his shoulder.

The heavy steps of Dwalin had already faded by the time Bilbo turned his attention back to Fíli and Kíli. The hobbit found the pair oddly muted in their behaviour, especially considering that he was now awake and would be recovering nicely with some bed rest, despite the generous headache he was currently sporting. The two brothers respected both privacy and the need for rest, but it was particularly hard to curb their enthusiasm when someone was on the mend.

"It's good to talk to you again, Bilbo. We've all been so worried." Fíli announced quietly. "And would appreciate it if you stepped back on the dramatics from now on." Kíli added, a spark of his usual mischief and good cheer ghosted over his face. "We'll leave you to rest," they chorused and disappeared with a gentle pat each to Bilbo's leg.

Óin started fussing with the quilt. "That must've been some nightmare you had, lad. Your scream gave us a proper fright," he began, "Thought you were under attack. I've never seen a fiercer look on those boys as they charged through the door or heard Dwalin growl quite so loudly before."

"I'm sorry-" Bilbo began, but Óin tutted him into silence before he could finish.

"None of that, laddie, we all have our demons to contend with. I won't ask anything unless you offer first, and neither will anyone else in the company." The statement was followed by a reassuring pat to the arm. "Get some rest. I really have no idea why you were out-cold for so long, but you'll feel better after some more sleep and a proper meal. The four of us will be nearby, so shout if you need anything. The bathroom is through the door on your right and I'm walking through the only exit. If your toe even thinks about crossing the doorstep, I will string you up by the quilt before Thorin-" Óin trailed off uncertainly, taking in Bilbo with a thin smile as the hobbit blinked owlishly up at him. "Just call for us if you have need."

Bilbo lied still like the dead for three whole minutes after Óin closed the door, brain almost overheating, before he shot out of bed like lightning and didn't even have the presence of mind to feel if his body protested at all. There was a small desk with a worn wooden chair in the corner of the room, and Bilbo soon found himself in the chair and hyperventilating because he really needed to get things under control and find a lot of solutions to a lot of problems with only a few weeks to do it, regardless of insufferable everything that would be thrown his way.

There were a lot of things Bilbo now knew with crystal clarity, but he didn't know what could possibly be changed and what was absolutely set in stone. Truthfully, he didn't know why he knew these things either, or if he should take the terrible dream seriously at all… But then it struck him what he would do if everything in his dream came to pass… Bilbo put his head in his hands with a groan. He couldn't risk it; couldn't handle the possible consequences of being passive when he could make himself useful, for the company, for Thorin.

Bilbo didn't know much, but the one thing he knew was that his main objective was to prevent the deaths of the descendants of Durin, and frankly speaking, the hobbit cynically believed he could step over a lot of corpses to make that a reality. But even if he managed to work out the problems between every party and salvaged what he could, Bilbo could never rest until he had solved a second problem. He knew what the One Ring had done, would do, to his nephew, and more than being an uncle, Frodo was his future son, although that could also change now. But it was hardly relevant because in Bilbo's head and heart was a fond feeling for Frodo, a nephew he had never met, and that was all that mattered, all that should matter. And so destroying the Ring would be his second main objective. Bilbo wouldn't let the One Ring scar his nephew again. Never again.

'_Do I even have the Ring?'_ the hobbit wondered and scrambled to his feet, almost keeling over as his vision blurred for a second, eyes frantically searching for his clothes. After several minutes of brainstorming on where to look and general pacing, he found his garments neatly folded in a plain chest by the end of the bed. Rifling through the pockets of his vest, his eyes closed in relief when fingers brushed against familiar metal. The touch was enough to make Bilbo more focused and he folded his vest securely around the Ring before he sat back down on the chair, feeling overwhelmingly burdened.

This was really happening and he needed to plot. He needed a plan. He felt like he should write down everything, make a timeline, a step-by-step and to make a fail-safe. However, if anyone else in the company read a note where his stated mission was to save Thorin and his nephews while keeping the rest of the company alive, and then proceed to destroy the One Ring, Bilbo was inclined to believe that Óin's gracious offer would turn into a severe hearing instead.

It was while Bilbo was sitting there on an uncomfortable wooden chair and brooding, that the sudden noise of the doorknob turning made him almost jump off the chair in his surprise. "Bilbo?" Thorin's deep timbre, while hesitant, soothed Bilbo's nerves in an instant, leaving him with a feeling of calm for the first time since he woke up. Thorin was really alive! "Shouldn't you be resting in bed?" Bilbo could hear the frown without turning around, thank you very much, but turn around he did, and while the intention was to argue the fine point of how does one define resting, his words dried up in his mouth.

Thorin looked regal. As imposing as ever with his air of nobility and furs of vanity and the hint of a frown, dark eyes zeroed in on a certain hobbit, but he was alive, thank the Valar, and all Bilbo could do was stare, feeling ill at ease under Thorin's molten stare. "You should be in bed," the king emphasised as he put a wooden bowl of something steaming down on the desk before approaching, with the clear intent on moving Bilbo himself. The hobbit gathered his wits enough to stand up on his own, with mixed results as he had to hold onto the chair while his vision corrected itself.

"I was resting just fine. I'm only a bit bruised, except for the apparent bump to the head that Óin can't find." Bilbo defended dryly as Thorin lunged forward to steady him. "Óin said you were in a meeting with the Master of Laketown?" he continued smoothly to change the subject.

"Yes, the Master has agreed to aid us with supplies for the last part of the trip. For a price, of course." Thorin supported Bilbo to the bed and proceeded to tuck him in much like Óin had done not too long ago, locking Bilbo in an upright position on the bed.

"Of course." Bilbo responded easily as he savoured the newfound feeling of peace he had suddenly acquired by Thorin's presence. "With a mountain full of treasure within your grasp, I'm sure you can promise a few trinkets to get there." The dwarf king just gave an indistinctive hum and started sifting through the curls of Bilbo's hair with a big, warm hand. The hobbit closed his eyes without thinking, looking very much content without realising so, to Thorin's great delight. It was nice to feel like a proper member of the company and Bilbo gratefully accepted anything that could make the future seem further away.

"I brought some soup for you." Thorin fetched the bowl from the desk as he spoke and dragged the chair with him on the way back. "Óin said you should eat as much of it as possible. You'll get a more substantial meal tomorrow, and Bombur has sworn to make you all of your favourite meals for dinner."

"That is very kind of him." Bilbo responded slowly in-between mouthfuls, pleasantly surprised, as Bombur, being the resident cook of the company, rarely bothered making treats when not on the road. He must have really done a number on them all to warrant so much open affection. Dwarves were brave, loyal, and strong, with a stubborn streak a mile wide, which was oft used by the Dwarven race to imitate stone when situations got emotionally constipated and overly awkward due to previously mentioned constipation. It was slightly surreal to have the company swarming him to see to his well-being, and Bilbo was moved by the sincere gusto in their attempts to make him feel better.

Bilbo felt privileged knowing that he could protect them now. Protect their offered companionship with the same ferocity and stubbornness as the company did. Hopefully save Laketown too and solve the matter of treasure shares between the Men, Elves and Dwarves, before the great calamity of the entire Arkenstone debacle could even resurface. Speaking of which, Bilbo hadn't thought of how to save Thorin from the gold sickness, to keep him sane from the get-go in order to save everyone a lot of trouble.

Without properly realising it, Thorin had taken the empty soup bowl from Bilbo and helped him lie back down, snugly cocooned in his quilt. Feeling drowsy, Bilbo tried to choke back a yawn by scrunching up his nose in extreme concentration, not even registering the fond snort that came from the occupant of the chair. Thorin patted down the quilt with his hands, silently urging the hobbit to rest.

"Fíli and Kíli were acting a bit weird today, seemed worried about something." Bilbo mumbled, already half-asleep, but feeling obligated to share his concerns with the boys' uncle.

"Were they now?" Thorin said, sounding strained and uncomfortable. "A lot has happened since we escaped Mirkwood. I'm sure the excitement of it is just getting to them. It's gotten to all of us really, but we'll be fine." Thorin assured, taking Bilbo's hand in his. "Won't we, burglar?"

Bilbo hummed in response, already dozing off. On the verge of sleep, he distantly realised someone else had entered the room. Óin's whisper reached Bilbo through the haze, though the medic was doing a fine job of tiptoeing around and keeping the general noise down. "He is going to be fine, Thorin, so stop your fretting. You will scare the poor lad if he sees you like this," the voice was gentle but firm.

Bilbo felt the bed move as Thorin shuffled a bit where he sat. "I know. I'm pulling myself together. Thank you for-" Thorin trailed off awkwardly, "helping him," he finished lamely.

"Lad's a good sort. We were already quite fond of him. Let's just hope we all get to see the quest through." Óin responded kindly. Thorin made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he stroked the back of a hobbit hand soothingly, whispering gentle words in Khuzdul and watching over Bilbo as he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bilbo had been berating himself for being as subtle as a herd of raging oliphaunts ever since the company had left Laketown and arrived at the Lonely Mountain, and he was still fighting the urge to repeatedly bash his head in with a rock. If he tried to think about this objectively, there was no way Bard could know anything other than that Bilbo was a really suspicious fellow. The archer had seen a packet of bird food among Bilbo's chosen supplies for the trip to the Lonely Mountain. It was certainly not the end of the world in and of itself, but the man had of course asked what the hobbit wanted with bird food, and the question had so utterly floored him that Bilbo had barely managed to stutter out something about thrushes this time of the year, and then scampered off. If that hadn't raised Bard's eyebrow, then nothing ever would.<p>

It wasn't a secret that some Men of Dale could speak the thrush language, but it was considered extinct by now and a moot conversation topic. Thanks to Bilbo's sublime inconspicuousness, Bard probably assumed that the hobbit had some grand master plan involving the use of thrush language, involving Bard, which was neither here nor there, because Bilbo really didn't have a plan at all. His gaze had happened to fall on the bird food at the market and his mind had just gone with it. No harm in cozying up to the local wildlife, and it would come in handy if he needed to get a quick message to Laketown.

Admittedly, it was something Bilbo expected would be necessary sooner or later. Thorin seemed… normal, for now. He hadn't even mentioned the Arkenstone since they had been stomping through the never-ending paths of Mirkwood, but Bilbo could vividly recall Thorin's look of fierce enthrallment in his dream, and he dreaded the moment where he would lead the company into the treasure room.

It would happen soon enough. The company had gathered in front of the secret entrance on the western side of the Lonely Mountain, waiting for the last light of Durin's Day in a haunting silence. Bilbo had spent the waiting game pondering about how to handle the upcoming meeting in the treasure room. Smaug was an intelligent and greedy fire-breathing dragon with psychopathic tendencies, carrying an extreme dislike for dwarves. Bard had killed him once. Could it be done twice?

Bilbo had the great fortune of knowing when and how Smaug would die. There was no doubt that Smaug had to die, but could he somehow use the dragon to his advantage first? It was very tempting to get Smaug on their side during the Battle of the Five Armies, but the dragon served no one but himself and securing his temporary aid would be difficult. Even if it worked, Smaug would surely turn against everyone at his own leisure, and there was still the problem with the dragon-spell. Bilbo suspected the dragon-spell had made both Thranduil and Bard greedy, and with Thorin influenced by the gold sickness on top of that, the situation had been doomed to go bonkers at some point. As far as Bilbo knew, the dragon-spell could not be undone and so the tense relations between Men, Elves and Dwarves would probably be unavoidable.

To add to that, the dragon could not be trusted, but if Bilbo played on the whole Arkenstone is the heart of the mountain-fact, Smaug might be coerced into a deal. Bilbo could make it more tempting by implying a high level of dwarf suffering as Smaug was sure to love that. The Arkenstone was a worthy price for the service of a dragon, and in addition Bilbo could offer the great dragon a longer life, if only by weeks. Smaug might find such a proposal intriguing due to its sheer insanity and be entertained enough to listen maybe. If Bilbo could exaggerate select details and adjust some truths without being caught lying then all the better for him, especially if it would make the dragon forget how squishy a hobbit actually was.

Bilbo was startled out of his trance by a loud crack as the keyhole appeared in the rock wall, eyeing Thorin as he hurried to unlock the door, to loud exclamations of joy from the rest of the company. The door swung quietly inwards like it had done in his dream and the darkness was just as suffocating as he remembered it. Bilbo turned to the others, waiting for Thorin to start his great speech of this and that, like he had done in his dream, feeling very gracious and not particularly adventurous at the moment, hoping to stall as much as possible. When no words were forthcoming from anyone in the party, Bilbo looked around and took proper notice of all the grim expressions around him. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he made a half-hearted attempt to step through the door, getting the breath knocked out of him when Thorin's arm shot out to restrain him.

"Just observe Smaug from afar. See if you can find any weaknesses. Don't approach him. Don't touch anything. Don't wake him up." The dwarf king closed his eyes, looking reluctant and fearful to the point of physical pain. "Don't die in there, burglar. Bilbo." Thorin implored, and Bilbo was taken aback by the raw emotion in his voice. The hobbit had really underestimated how much he was considered one of the company and it warmed his heart greatly. Too bad he was going in there with every intention of waking up said dragon and attempting to barter with it. Thorin was going to have his head either way. Bilbo dreaded the fact that he still had no idea how to prevent Thorin's descent into gold madness, but the issue with Smaug had to be solved first. Smiling widely at each member of the company in turn, Bilbo put a hand on Thorin's arm that was meant to reassure himself more than anyone else. "I'll be fine," he promised with false cheer, bracing himself as he descended into darkness.

Bilbo knew where to go, felt it like a tug in his stomach whenever he recognised a tunnel, archway or door from his dream. The temperature increased steadily and Bilbo started cold-sweating, clenching and unclenching his fists as he went, fearing the red light in the distance. He was going to be fried, was so sure of it, and Bilbo was mentally sifting through all kinds of possible dodges and distractions in order to stay alive. The hobbit didn't want Smaug to know he had the One Ring, was determined to keep it out of sight, until he had pissed off the dragon beyond repair at least. Smaug had been displeased with his thievery and trickery last time they had met, though amused by the conversation, so Bilbo thought the dragon bloody well better appreciate how vulnerable the hobbit made himself by not turning invisible now.

Steeling himself, Bilbo took a deep breath as he stepped into the enormous treasure room. Admittedly, it was magnificent with all its piles of sparkling riches stretched from the floor to ceiling, but Bilbo could still see the precious gemstones and metals for what it truly was: a damn hassle. His eyes almost reluctantly sought out the Arkenstone on the top of the biggest treasure pile in the middle of the room.

"O Smaug, Your Excellency!" he shouted. The echo was more terrifying to him than the rustle of moving gold and gemstones. Red scales slithered through the treasure hoard and it didn't take long for Bilbo to meet the sharp golden gaze of Smaug. "The songs and tales really do you no justice, O Smaug the Tremendous. You are greater than I could have ever imagined." Bilbo gushed appraisingly, trying to gauge the dragon's reaction as he stretched languidly around a huge pile of gold.

"_You have nice manners_, strange one, but I do not recognise your smell. Who you are and where are you from?" Smaug said, settling his head down on the hoard again complacently. Bilbo was tense, so incredibly tense, but at least he could take some comfort in not being dead on sight.

"O Smaug the Magnificent, _I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Barrel-rider: the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went_-" Bilbo trailed off as Smaug rose from the treasure hoard and stalked towards him with clear intent, sniffing loudly as he went.

"_Lovely titles!_ But why are you here, if not to steal from the greatest treasure hoard on Middle-Earth? You do not fool me, Barrel-rider. One does not enter these halls without… intentions, hmm?" Smaug cut in sharply with a purr, inching ever closer, and Bilbo became keenly aware of how the dragon's nostrils seemed to be working fervently. "What were you promised? A share in the profit? A safe haven? Your freedom? I am curious to know who promised you this. _I will give you one piece of advice for your good: don't have more to do with dwarves than you can help_!"

"Dwarves!" Bilbo exclaimed, trying to school his expression into something like outrage. "I assure you, O Great One, that I am not here at the behest of the stunted people-"

"Liar! _Don't tell me that I can eat a dwarf-ridden pony and not know it_." Smaug sneered, dipping his head so one roving eye could look straight at Bilbo's face. "I know they are close! With friends like them, who needs enemies, Barrel-rider? You are here, facing me, and your friends are skulking in the shadows, leaving you to die alone, in the ruins of their own madness."

Bilbo averted his eyes meekly. "You are right, of course." The hobbit straightened himself, and the dragon cocked his head in surprise when Bilbo took a determined step forward and bowed exaggeratedly. "I have information that I am sure would be of great interest to you."

Smaug huffed in mirth, moving back a bit to Bilbo's great relief. "You know of something that will interest me? You dare! I lay waste to towns with fire, wind, and thunder; wipe out entire families with my teeth and claws. I have lived for centuries, Barrel-rider." Smaug curled the lip over his teeth into a cruel grin. "I cannot help but know everything."

"I know when you die." Bilbo whispered, voice calm and steady, but the silence was suddenly deafening. "I have dreamt it. And your time is nigh, O Smaug the Golden. You are as great as the stories say and I would like to help you. I want you to live." _'At least for another month or so,'_ Bilbo supplied drolly in his mind.

"Speak quickly, Barrel-rider, before I roast you!" Smaug ordered, but he made no move to make good on his threat and Bilbo felt a bit encouraged.

"You were right about intentions, O Smaug the Stupendous. I was hoping to strike a deal with you that would benefit the both of us. In return for the continued survival of the great dragons, I wish for your aid and minimised damage to my friends and our allies." Bilbo swallowed. "There will be a war, a battle between five armies, and you are struck down. Two armies of goblins and wargs is headed for the Lonely Mountain, and there will be a great fight against Men, Elves, and… Dwarves." Smaug snapped to attention and snarled, so Bilbo hurried on. "You cannot kill the Dwarves, O Smaug the Mighty, because their army is strong and resilient against the enemy. Let them fight as pawns! Leave them to die, so you can live, and take off with their greatest treasure instead."

Smaug blinked, huffing in an attempt to hide his interest. "And what would this great treasure be, hmm?"

"_The Arkenstone of Thrain, the Heart of the Mountain; and it is also the heart of Thorin_. He cannot gather his people and regain his throne without the stone. If you have the Arkenstone, Thorin Oakenshield will be forced to continue a life in exile, even though he is standing on the very doorstep of his old home, his heritage. His humiliation would be absolute. The Lonely Mountain would be yours, even if you're not there." Bilbo tried very hard to ignore the sting in his chest upon uttering those words, firmly reminding himself that no price was too high to ensure the continued survival of the line of Durin, although this was not a betrayal Bilbo was eager to divulge to anyone.

"I must have been a fool to descend upon a battle of five armies. Why would I?" Smaug speculated curtly, making no indication of whether he was considering Bilbo's suggestion or not. "It sounds preposterous! I shall simply refrain from joining the war, though I am sorely tempted to observe the death of Dwarves and burn the supposed dragon slayer to ashes."

Bilbo tried to remember how to breathe. "That sounds like a wise move, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. Bolg is the leader of the Goblins. I think he will appreciate the sentiment too, as I recall him insulting your magnificence and doubting the heat of your fire. All done to cover his encompassing fear, I am sure."

"I shall decimate him and his entire army!" Smaug made to stand, but he stopped abruptly to tower over the hobbit, looking thoughtful. "A goblin leader, you say? How oddly convenient for you and your friends. Tell me, Barrel-rider, how did you come to attain your gift of foresight?"

"Uhm, well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea." Bilbo admitted with a shrug, trying his best to look casual about it, though his mind was going into overdrive. _'What a bloody logical question! Should've seen that coming, Bilbo, definitively should've seen that coming. What the hell are you going to-'_

Smaug stopped his internal berating session with an irritated whip of his tail. "That is the most honest you have been since you entered," the great dragon commented flatly, "and yet it does not please me the slightest. Not even the Valar know what you know, Barrel-rider. You possess knowledge beyond the creators themselves, beyond your own comprehension, and more importantly, beyond my death."

Bilbo watched with apprehension as Smaug closed in on him again, feeling like herded cattle as he stumbled backward onto a pile of gold. "You will ride on my back and carry the Arkenstone for all to see." Smaug demanded, sounding highly disgruntled. "Your presence should render the armies too dumbfounded to retaliate." Bilbo smiled wanly, seriously doubting it would be his presence that rendered the spectators too flabbergasted to act, but he was not going to argue about details.

And then the implication of Smaug's words struck him. "So we have a deal?" the hobbit asked disbelievingly, trying hard to ignore all thoughts of the death and destruction that was sure to come; that he may or may not have escalated to disastrous proportions. If there was even the slightest possibility that Smaug's interference could save them, he was willing to try, though trusting a dragon would definitively be his make-or-break move in the upcoming war.

"I will decimate the armies of the goblins and wargs for you, and the price is my survival. I will keep the damage inflicted upon your allies to a minimum, for the price of Thorin Oakenshield's greatest treasure." Smaug bowed his head down to Bilbo's level. "My only demand is that you ride on my back with the Arkenstone."

Bilbo nodded tersely. "You have my word," he swore with a shiver, feeling like he had just consented to his own undoing.

"Then you have my gratitude, Barrel-rider." Smaug bared his teeth in a wicked grin. "You have no idea how much I relish in the mere thought of what I am about to put Oakenshield through."

* * *

><p>On the day Bilbo had previously stolen the Arkenstone and given it to Bard and Thranduil as leverage against an unreasonable Thorin, Bilbo had instead performed an enthusiastic soliloquy in front of a thrush of the old, hoping the bird would share with Bard the generous offer Bilbo had seemingly proclaimed to a small rock. The thrush had immediately flown away when Bilbo had stopped talking to give it a pointed stare, and the hobbit had been reluctantly impressed.<p>

The company had the Lonely Mountain to themselves now as Smaug had hidden himself away somewhere. Bilbo had no idea how on earth the great dragon had managed that, but he had done as instructed and told the company that Smaug was gone. When the dwarves had dared venture inside to inspect, none of them had found evidence of anything suggesting otherwise and had promptly dismissed Smaug's existence, which had made Bilbo very skittish.

Thorin had been enthralled by the vast treasure hoard, but in his defence, so had the rest of the company. Bilbo's stomach had dropped when the hunt for the Arkenstone had begun almost immediately upon entry. History was repeating itself, but this time, his betrayal would be unforgivable.

Bard, on behalf of the Master of Laketown, and Thranduil had come with their armies to demand compensation when the rumours of their successful quest had spread. Thorin had decided to be difficult about it, just like expected, and Bilbo grew more alarmed each day as he watched everything silently unfolding from the sidelines. Somewhere out there in the darkness, two more armies were advancing and Bilbo didn't want to risk placating Bard or Thranduil to the point where they would withdraw their armies prematurely, which was why he had given Thorin the chance to at least attempt to organise civilised meetings between the three parties involved. It hadn't happened though and Bilbo had been forced to send the thrush with his message to Bard, hoping it would make the two leaders more inclined to join forces with the dwarves. Not that the hobbit doubted the power of survival instinct, but it would hopefully help smooth things over before the post-war gatherings.

Gandalf should have warned Dáin, Thranduil and Bard about the advancing armies and called for a meeting by now. War would be upon them soon and Bilbo could only hope that Smaug would keep his word and be reasonable about it. The dragon understood intentions very well, but it wouldn't surprise Bilbo if Smaug would choose to ignore it, or twist the words of promise into something foul and destructive, though Bilbo could do nothing but improvise whatever happened from here on out.

The hobbit tugged on the coat of mithril self-consciously before clutching the familiar gold through the fabric of his vest, feeling decidedly unhappy with himself as he waited for news. When Thorin had offered him the mithril coat with great reverence, Bilbo had tried to decline because the guilt was killing him, but Thorin had been adamant and the hobbit found himself once again dressed in armour worth more than the entire Shire combined. Bilbo was thankful though, seeing the fine point that the mithril coat would help if anyone tried to pepper him with arrows while on Smaug's back, though it was a small comfort in the face of imminent war.

"Bilbo?"

"Thorin?" Bilbo couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice as he turned around. It wouldn't be long now until Bilbo would know if his plan had worked or not, would know if Thorin and his nephews would still be breathing next week, or perish in dragon fire so Bilbo would learn a lesson in when to call it quits. It made his heart ache not knowing if any meeting with the dwarf king would be the last one.

Thorin's expression softened. "Bilbo," he repeated with unhidden fondness and the hobbit was stunned.

"Do you need anything?" he asked tentatively and watched as Thorin closed his eyes, looking strained for a brief second. "I can help-"

"Peace, Bilbo, I only wished to see you." Thorin cut in and the hobbit blinked expectantly. "I understand it's been a long journey for you, for all of us, and you must miss the Shire terribly. However, I was hoping you would consider staying in Erebor with us to rest through the winter." Thorin paused, trying to gauge his reaction. "Smaug is gone, and we will start restoring Erebor as soon as the matter with Thranduil and Bard is resolved. Dáin and I have been corresponding, and my cousin should be here any moment now to aid us." Thorin sounded confident and Bilbo fought down a sigh. Honestly, the stubbornness of dwarves would be an eternal conundrum to him.

"I would like that," Bilbo began and Thorin rewarded him with one of his rare smiles, "but I am worried about the matter with Bard and Thranduil. As I've already explained to you and the company, I really did promise Bard and Thranduil a half each of my share of the treasure, and it would be rude and not very respectable of me to go back on my word."

Thorin's gentle expression disappeared in an instant and his chest rumbled in displeasure. "Such sacrifices will not be necessary, Bilbo, though I appreciate your concern for our well-being."

Bilbo just pursed his lips in silent frustration. "That is also something I tried to tell you, Thorin. Hobbits don't need a fourteenth share of Erebor's treasures. I have everything I need to live a comfortable life in my smial already. And if my share of the treasure could be used to ease relations between Erebor, Mirkwood and Laketown, then I would call that treasure well spent."_ 'Because I want to lessen your burden,'_ Bilbo wanted to add, but he held his tongue.

Thorin looked equally bothered but he put his large hands down gently on Bilbo's shoulders. "I admire you, burglar, and sometimes you talk as if you really do have the solutions to all of my problems, but you have done so much for me, us, already. I would loathe to see you give up anything else on my account, not when I can provide for us both."

Bilbo opened his mouth to respond, but found he was too moved to say anything in a steady voice, because the only thing he could think about was his betrayal and how Thorin deserved so much more than that from him. Meanwhile, Thorin was squeezing his shoulders affectionately, looking a bit flustered but quite content as Bilbo got back on track. "Provide for us? I don't-"

"Thorin! We got an urgent message from Dáin!" Balin shouted as he came sprinting, causing Bilbo to jump out of Thorin's hold. The two of them were gone in the blink of an eye and Bilbo was left behind in silence, the urgent voice of Balin's rapid speaking faded as they walked away. Bilbo didn't need to hear them to know what was going to happen now, though how he was going to find Smaug was beyond him, but first things first.

Straightening his vest, Bilbo headed off in the opposite direction to his room, for the Arkenstone. He had hidden the gemstone in his pillowcase, surprised the fabric was thick enough to hide the otherworldly glow, and even more surprised by the fact that he had a pillow at all. Thorin had offered it to him on the first night the company had attempted to sleep inside of Erebor, with a few mumbled words about hobbits and their comforts, and it had taken a pleased Bilbo two nights to realise no one else in the company had pillow-bragging rights.

Pocketing the stone, Bilbo took one last cursory glance at his impromptu bedroom, before sweeping out to join the rest of the company. He found them at the front gate, where Smaug had once done a great number on the surrounding structure, and the realisation made him shudder. How many would be saved if the dragon actually came to their aid for the battle? How many would perish later instead, on the dragon's whim? Bilbo didn't know, and it was destroying him from the inside out.

The entire company was donning new, shining armour, for once looking like the King's Men they were. Thorin and Balin were talking quietly with their backs turned and the two of them looked powerful together. Fíli and Kíli had secluded themselves in the opposite corner with Dwalin, all three of them with austere expressions as they double-checked the state of the weapons picked up from an armoury two levels down. The rest of the company had huddled together on a pile of rocks and used the biggest ones for seating.

Upon his arrival, Ori waved him over when he spotted Bilbo over his scripts, to the welcoming grunts of his brothers. Bifur gave him a firm slap on the back as he sat down, accompanied by an encouraging noise, while Bofur and Bombur just inclined their heads in greeting. Bilbo smiled politely, feeling more and more nervous as the silence dragged on.

"Goblins and wargs are approaching Erebor. Dáin's army will be fighting with Laketown-men on the eastern spur of the Mountain. Bard is the official leader now that the Master's disappeared; happened as soon as war was inevitable." Bofur spoke to no one in particular, but Bilbo was pretty sure everyone else already knew and appreciated the update. "Thorin doesn't want to join the battle and Balin is trying to change his mind. Fíli and Kíli are under Dwalin's watchful eyes because the two of them almost tore down the mountain walls bare-handed in their haste to aid kin."

As screeching noises reached his ears, Bilbo realised with heavy dread that the bat-cloud had descended upon them. "It's begun." Glóin stated unnecessarily as he looked to Dwalin. Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin had finished their inspection and were eyeing the company expectantly. As one, everyone rose and took up arms, selecting weapons most suited to them.

"You can't deny them their right to fight for kin because your-" Balin's voice rose uncharacteristically, but he cut himself off when he met the panicked look of Thorin. The rest of the dwarves sported different looks of sympathy and wariness as they turned to eye the commotion.

Thorin closed his eyes. "Operate the levers of the gate, Balin," he conceded and the old dwarf left with a curt bow. "Bombur, find the war horn." The cook had never scampered off so fast before. "Bilbo, a word in private," Thorin requested and waved for him to follow. The rest of the company spread out to help with preparations, but Fíli and Kíli were eyeing their uncle nervously.

"Uncle…" Kíli started hesitantly, looking mightily worried.

"Not now, Kíli. With me, Bilbo." Thorin overruled, throwing Kíli a warning look. Bilbo didn't dare object and followed Thorin, throwing one apologetic glance at the young dwarf. Bilbo was lead to the treasure room where he had encountered Smaug, and he couldn't suppress the shudder as he imagined the great dragon shooting up from all the gold and killing Thorin in one fell swoop. The dwarf king took him to the very back of the room, and now that Bilbo wasn't worrying about fire-breathing dragons, he noticed an indent in the wall that looked suspiciously like the outline of a door. He didn't notice how Thorin did it, but the door slid open on its own with a great rumble as they approached. Peeking inside, Bilbo was surprised to see a sparsely refurbished room with a surprising amount of furniture. It looked like a cot in the middle of the mountain, with three beds with side tables, a kitchen table and chairs, storage chests, rugs, a nicely carved closet and a kitchenette in one corner.

"My grandfather had it made for us in case an enemy managed to breach the mountain. It was a temporary solution, but this was an emergency rendezvous point for us children, though we never got to use it. Thrór was a kind man before the gold sickness took him, worried about his family a lot." Thorin explained as he dragged Bilbo inside with him, lighting two torches on the wall before pulling Bilbo to his side with unbridled tenderness. "Bilbo, I want you to stay here until I come back."

"What?" the hobbit whirled to face him. "Thorin, I'll be fine! I have to-"

"You have done enough. I cannot ask more from you. Stay here where you will be safe." The firm voice and gentle hand on his cheek did nothing to deter Bilbo.

"No, I really have to go. Everyone else is out there! You don't know what will happen if I don't-"

"You cannot be on the battlefield! It would be the death of me!" Thorin growled as he took Bilbo gently by the shoulders and looked at him imploringly, but Bilbo had lost all speech in his panic. Did Thorin know what he had done? _'He can't possibly know!'_

"You will stay here and that's final." Thorin finished, turning for the door, but Bilbo desperately grabbed onto his hand before he could leave.

"You can't leave me here to hide like a coward," he argued quietly, knowing how dwarves valued bravery and loyalty above all other character traits. The company would laugh at him if he hid here, and more importantly, Bilbo had people he needed to save.

"You're not hiding here like a coward, Bilbo." Thorin denied softly. "I'm the one hiding you here like a coward." And before Bilbo could gather himself to respond, the stoic dwarf had already disappeared and the door was firmly back in its place.

"Thorin!" Bilbo ran and pushed at the door, looking around desperately for anything that could be a lever. After what felt like ages of fruitless searching, Bilbo hit the door once in frustration as he sank down on the floor. "Thorin! Let me out this instant or I-"

"You won't be doing much good behind there, Barrel-rider. The war is already upon us, the gate has fallen, and your… friends are facing death." Smaug taunted slowly. Bilbo blinked disbelievingly as he heard the familiar slither of scales upon hoards of treasure. "May I suggest you step away from the door, hmm?" And Bilbo had barely time to throw himself at the opposite end of the room before the door crumbled in a roar of falling debris.

"Smaug!" Bilbo said in awe as he crawled over the remnants of the door.

"Do you have the Arkenstone?" Bilbo flicked his vest to the side to let the white glimmer show and Smaug nodded his head approvingly. "Then on my back you go, Barrel-rider. We have an army to kill," he proclaimed, baring his teeth in anticipation. "You will of course point out this Bolg for me."

Bilbo seated himself above the dragon's wings, continuously testing his precarious hold on Smaug's neck as the great dragon moved. Bilbo felt the muscles ripple and tense as Smaug prepared to crash through the gate and hopefully surprise most of the goblins and wargs to death instantly. Taking a firm hold, Bilbo braced himself against the scaly neck and kept his head down as the dragon gained speed.

Crashing through the gate with a loud roar, Smaug fried a great deal of the bats in his ascent to the skies, continuously breathing fire. As the great dragon turned to look down at the armies, Bilbo also sneaked a peak to survey the battlefield. The Men, Elves and Dwarves had taken positions on the southern and eastern spurs, leaving the goblins and wargs to enter the valley between the arms of the Mountain. Bilbo knew the sheer number of enemies would soon overrun them, and that Thorin, Fíli and Kíli would be mortally wounded before the Great Eagles and Beorn could join in the fray.

"I see Bolg!" Bilbo shouted to be heard over the sound of massive wings at work. "He's the tall one on the white warg, with the big goblin on foot shielding him." _'Duh,'_ his brain commented when Bilbo actually noticed how much Bolg stood out from the rest of the goblins, making it fairly obvious that he was the leader. Smaug didn't ask for any more details either, his sight sharper than the hobbit's, and the entire battlefield had frozen up on the sight of the dragon, which made it easier to search. Bilbo could easily distinguish the armour of the company from the rest of armies and it worried him immensely how much they stood out.

"Hold up the Arkenstone, Barrel-rider. I want the dwarves to remember that the Lonely Mountain belongs to me." Smaug demanded, angling his wings as he fell into a swoop, chest rumbling as he prepared to breathe fire. Bilbo clutched the Arkenstone so hard his fingers went numb, praying to all the Valar and beyond that Thorin and the company had the decency to draw back from Bolg when a great dragon had zeroed in on his head.

Bilbo found it quite anti-climatic really, but he supposed he shouldn't have expected any other outcome when there was a dragon literally breathing down the necks of goblins and wargs. Bolg had been burned to crisp without even turning to run, too stunned to act, and no bodyguard could save him from the wrath of a dragon scorned. Bilbo had no intention of ever setting Smaug straight about that, especially not since he remembered Bard fondly and felt no remorse for getting Bolg killed in his stead.

The goblins and wargs had scattered upon the realisation that Smaug had something against them personally, as the dragon ignored the Dwarves, Elves and Men, although he hardly showed any penitence when the other races got caught in his fire or pushed over cliffs and edges by the force of his wings. It didn't matter. Smaug's appearance and obvious favouritism had rallied the armies of Dáin, Bard and Thranduil. As soon as the dragon had turned his head in another direction, the three armies were pressuring the enemies from all sides and hunting down those retreating with a vengeance.

It didn't take long for things to quiet down, or maybe it did, and Bilbo was just a bit out of it. He had tried to keep an eye on the company, despite knowing that he had to trust them to take care of themselves because any request to save dwarves would probably make Smaug go ballistic. The company seemed to be doing well, though all of them had a lot of blood on their armour and some were limping or moving a bit awkwardly. They were all standing though, Thorin and Dáin back-to-back, and Bilbo had never felt more relieved before in his life, despite being precariously balanced on the back of a dragon.

Then it dawned on Bilbo that Smaug had stopped his attack and was currently hovering. The only thing Bilbo could hear was the sound of beating wings and the occasional pained groan of injured warriors. Lifting his head from the strong neck, Bilbo was surprised to find himself so close to the ground that he could read quite plainly the horror on the faces of everyone in the company. Thorin had never looked so pale before and Kíli seemed like he was trying his damned hardest to figure out if he could get Bilbo safely down on solid ground with a well-placed arrow. Dwalin and Fíli had such stormy looks that said they didn't particularly care about the details of which weapon to use, and were more inclined to go against the dragon bare-handed in their fury. Nori and Dori had taken protective stances in front of Ori, and Óin and Glóin had huddled together a bit, swords at the ready. Bofur and Bombur were holding Bifur back by the shoulders, trying to calm him down and not draw attention to them at the same time. Balin stood off to the side, frowning up at Bilbo and the dragon with scrutiny, undoubtedly trying to make sense of everything.

"Thorin Oakenshield! I hear you are here to reclaim your home. For what price, I wonder?" Smaug thundered for all to hear, making a noise in the back of his throat that sounded to Bilbo like a cross between a snort and a chuckle. "The little Barrel-rider made a generous offer in exchange for my aid." Smaug's expression turned sinister, making most warriors who could see his twisted expression take a cautious step back. "Now I have all the treasures you will ever care for in my possession and I will destroy them! The Lonely Mountain belongs to me. Begone before I return!" the dragon warned and took off, leaving Bilbo to desperately latch on lest he would fall.

Thorin's painfully contorted face would forever be etched into Bilbo's memory. He was surely tempted to drop the Arkenstone as an apology to the company, but Smaug had upheld his part of the bargain and Bilbo could do no less. Hopefully Thorin, Dáin, Bard and Thranduil would use the time wisely to plan a joint attack on Smaug upon his return, keeping his fingers crossed that Bard had spotted the vulnerable, bare patch on the dragon's left chest. Then Thorin would have at least reclaimed Erebor. With Smaug dead, no one had objected to Dáin on the throne, and Bilbo hoped the same would apply to Thorin, even without the Arkenstone.

Contemplating the endless outcomes of his dragon predicament, Bilbo barely had time to recognise Laketown as it spread out underneath him before, to his horror, Smaug started breathing fire, sweeping over the town and not moving on until most of it was aflame. Men, women and children were in the water, trying to keep afloat and reach the shores. Bilbo was relieved that Smaug didn't seem to mind them much, aiming for the town structures instead, but it seemed like a small mercy.

"Laketown must burn! My hate for dwarves extends to their every friend and acquaintance." Smaug said tartly, and Bilbo was surprised the dragon bothered explaining his actions at all, but his statement raised some dangerous questions and that might have been what the dragon was aiming for.

"Yet you made a deal with me."

Smaug really did snicker then, obviously smug, before he snarled: "You are a treasure! The greatest treasure of all was gifted to Dwarves by their Maker, and for those blessed, a One outshines all else." The dragon twisted his neck to look at Bilbo menacingly. "You are the other half of a Dwarven soul, Barrel-rider, and you belong with Oakenshield. If you die, he fades."

"I see…" Bilbo replied, though he really wished he didn't. "And what will you do now?" he asked with feigned calm, feeling unsettled as his gut screamed at him that he would doubtlessly dislike the answer.

"I will enjoy your death immensely, One of Oakenshield."

'_Oh, bugger all,'_ Bilbo's mind quipped as he tightened his hold on Smaug and ducked his head when the dragon accelerated. The Lonely Mountain was only a sight in the far distance now, and Bilbo had no idea how to get home, though to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to. A little voice in his head told him he was going to be killed thirteen times over if he showed his face to the company ever again, dead or alive notwithstanding.

"Might as well make it work." Bilbo muttered glumly to himself. At least he could find comfort in the fact that even though he was leaving Thorin (who apparently could not live without him) behind on a desolate mountain to sort out post-war nuptials and whatnot (so Bilbo could soar off to die somewhere on the back of a great dragon), Smaug was at least headed in the general direction of Mordor.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! It's been so long since last I did this and it's nice to be productive again. I apologise for the long chapter, but I couldn't find a decent place to end it. If I have overlooked any inconsistencies, typos or grammar, please let me know so I can cover it in a properly revised version of this chapter.<p>

Also, if someone could help me out with distances in Middle-Earth by pointing me to a good map, I would be really grateful.

_P-Ys_


End file.
